Whisper To Me
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: I have no weakness, only strengths. I will not fail, only prove them wrong. There is no good and evil, only power. There is no wrong, only rights through different eyes. I will not fall, only fly. I only have one problem, he matches me in every way and drives me insane. He purposely shows me up in every class and is golden boy at Hogwarts; his name is Tom Riddle. OC/TomRiddleJr. M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**Firstly, for those waiting for an update for the Marauders and I, I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer because I've kind of hit a brick wall since I lost the remaining bits but have no fear I will come back. I want it to be right first so I apologise.**

**Secondly, this is not my new project HOWEVER to start seeing what it's all about go to the following site fallen between the lines fanfiction . blogspot . co . uk. Just remove the spaces and dot. :)**

**Thirdly, I am a beta so check out my Beta Profile by clicking on my name above and then beta profile.**

**Fourthly, check out my other projects**_**, As Loud as Silence**_** and the **_**Marauders and I.**_

**And finally, this story will be updated as I write out chapters so I can't tell you when the next chapter is out but I can ask for your input, YAY! **

**Chapter 1 – Forget About A New Page, This Is A New Book**

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Dad shouted as I made my way quickly away from the car, trying to avoid the glare of stern looking passer-bys and any embarrassment. If I'd been in anyway upset at his sudden disowning of his only daughter, I would have sat down right there and cried but since I wasn't surprised or even the slightest bit upset I simply carried on through Kings Cross Station.

One month ago a Professor named Albus Dumbledore came to my father's house and told my parents I was a witch. Obviously, it had been a nasty surprise for them but personally I had found myself rather adept at the powers I had and I knew a long time previous to the Professors visit that I was somewhat different to my peers at school. I considered myself somewhat lucky that I had convinced my father to pay for all my school purchases before I entered my new school. It seemed I had a talent for convincing people to that I was right and my uncle had once told me I could have been a Politician or a Lawyer if I hadn't been a girl. Of course, I scoffed at that now, I'd never understood the concept of boys being better than girls. If you wanted to be good at something you needed to work hard at it and that's something that both men and women can do. Laziness was a horrid excuse for not working hard.

There weren't many people in the train station, although I had expected as much. Travelling by train was only just becoming a popular thing anyway and besides, it was late morning, people had been in work for at least two hours already. In the distance, over the murmur of voices in the station, I could hear the low whistle of trains and the heavy downpour on the flimsy roof above my head. I pulled my trunk down platform 4 until I got to the ticket barrier between platform 3 and 4, suddenly very glad that I had charmed the trunk lighter. What? You didn't expect me to start my new school not knowing anything. I'd read all my first year books and half my second year ones already, plus a couple of extras that I had deemed interesting enough. And, I couldn't just read it, I had to practice. I'd found the charm I'd used on my trunk in the Standard Book of Spells Grade 4, I had all of those books too. Now that I think about it, my trunk was mostly filled with books and not much else really except the essentials that I had been instructed to get in the letter Professor Dumbledore had given to me.

As I stood facing the ticket barrier, I was glad that Professor Dumbledore had enlightened me of how to get onto the platform. I mean honestly... Platform 3 and 1/4? How could anyone figure out that you needed to run at the wall? The barrier looked very solid, very real but I took a deep breath and hurried towards the barrier. Where I expected to hit the barrier, I didn't and a whole new platform appeared in front of me.

Platform 3 and 1/4 was full to the brim with wizards in robes and children exchanging goodbyes with their parents and as I walked further onto the Platform, the more in awe I became. The sudden change in noise from very little to a lot almost shocked me and an assortment of different sounds filled my ears – the hoots from wayward owls, the occasional crack when people appeared from nowhere as they apparated onto the platform, the whoosh as more and more people rushed through the barrier. I'd like to think I was prepared, I knew owl's were a common pet and carried mail and I knew that apparition made a loud crack but it felt just so much more real now that I was finally on my way.

I edged through the crowd towards the train, where stored my trunk in the appropriate compartment of a gleaming scarlet steam train. On the side in shiny gold lettering was the name Hogwarts Express and steam billowed out above the carriages in prefect little clouds. Tempted as I was to stay rooted to the stop and stare in awe, I figured the quicker I got on the train, the more likely it would be that I got a compartment on my own without anyone to bother me. It wasn't that I didn't want to make friends as such, it was simply because I needed the peace and quiet after the rather hectic journey to the station. Besides, if I made friends with anyone and we were sorted into different houses then what's the point? I'll just have to make friends again. I'd decided to wear most of my uniform on the journey so that I didn't have to carry it separately, therefore I was already in a dark, knee-length, grey skirt, white blouse and a grey cardigan and in my travel bag all I had was an advanced Transfiguration book, my wand, my robes, a school tie and a little bit of money amongst other bits and bobs.

The train was relatively full already but I did find a compartment almost at the back of the train that was unoccupied so I quickly went inside and settled down in the in the corner near the window. Casually I looked out across the platform watching parents hurry their children on board, handing them stuff that they probably would have forgotten otherwise and waving goodbye before they apparated or disappeared back through the barrier to join the unsuspecting muggle occupants of the non-magical part of Kings Cross Station.

Finally relaxing slightly I shifted back in my seat and propped my feet up, pulling out the Transfiguration book I'd brought. I wasn't sure how I was going to buy anything else now that I'd been disowned so I was glad that I had already coaxed my unsuspecting parents into buying extra. I'm sure someone would stick their nose in once I reached Hogwarts and I'd be placed somewhere but for now I just didn't want to think about it.

There was a short sharp hiss as the air escaped the hydraulics beneath the train and a cloud of steam blew across the window, the train jerked forward. No turning back I guess now.

Before I could settle properly into my book, the door slid open and a boy was stood in the doorway. He was tall for eleven years old. I knew he was eleven because he too had decided to wear his uniform and none of it bore a colour that could be tied to a house whereas others I had seen had colour on their jumpers or cardigans. He was dark-haired and was looking somewhat bored, he indicated at the seat in the opposite corner without saying a word.

"Be my guest..." I answered his unspoken question, waving my hand at the space. He bowed his head respectively and sat down pulling out his own book, a potions book. I briefly glanced up at the boy as we sat in silence reading. He was quite pale, like he'd never been in the sun but in contrast he had deep brown eyes that were almost black. Bizarrely the silence was somewhat comfortable even though the boy I was currently sitting with I had never met before and it was apparent that both of us were simply content to just sit and read. I readjusted myself and dove right into the first chapter of my book, An Insight to Advanced Transfiguration.

It wasn't until about one hour later that I came back out of my own little world as a flash lit up the carriage, my head snapped up as a low rumble of thunder growled not too far away and I awkwardly glanced at the boy who was looking out the window too. His eyes shifted to mine for a moment and we stayed somewhat silent for a moment before I spoke aloud.

"I do believe it's somewhat customary to introduce yourself when you meet someone" I mused aloud. He raised an eyebrow and held my stare.

"You did not express any wish to start a conversation when I entered the carriage" he spoke, his voice low and untrusting.

"I didn't wish to start a conversation at all but since we are sharing a compartment and will probably be in classes together I should think we should at least know each other's names" I pressed, "It's one thing to be civil but a completely different one to be rude, don't you think?" I added, casually brushing a crease out of my skirt after my little speech.

"I do appreciate the correct manners" he agreed vaguely, "I'm Tom Riddle" he glanced down at his Potions book for a moment.

"Persephone Simmons" I answered, my eyes flickering to his book, "I take it you're looking forward to Potions" I said, skim reading the introduction in my own book under the chapter, Animation Spells, pretending to be genuinely more interested than I was.

"Somewhat" he retorted, trying to stay away from any conversation whatsoever but even if I had wanted to speak to him I wouldn't have been able too because we had just been interrupted. An old witch had just stopped at the door behind a rather colourful cart packed with sweets.

"Anything from the trolley my dears?" she asked.

"No thanks" Tom muttered coldly.

"I'll have a chocolate frog please Ma'am" I piped up, digging around for some money, I'd become quite found of wizards sweets after buying an assortment in Diagon Alley. After all I needed to know everything, all these children, they'd grown up here in the wizarding world and I hadn't. I had some serious catching up to do. She handed me a packet and I passed her the correct change, thanking her before sitting back down. Tom was watching me intently, I ignored him and opened up the frog, grabbing it to make sure that it didn't begin a daring escape through the slightly open window like my first frog had. Intrigued as usual I read the chocolate frog card, nibbling on the wriggling snack in my hand. Morgana, I thought to myself, vaguely remembering the name from the legend of King Arthur.

_Morgan le Fay, also known as Morgana, was a Dark Witch who lived during the Middle Ages. She was the half-sister of King Arthur and an enemy of Merlin, and, during her lifetime, she played a role in many events. Like her half-brother, she was a monarch, ruling as queen of the island of Avalon. In addition to her knowledge of the Dark Arts, she was exceptionally talented as a Healer, and was an Animagus who could turn into a bird.  
_  
An Animagus? That sounds interesting, I'm guessing from the card that an Animagus was a witch or wizard who could take the shape of an animal or so it suggested anyway. That sounds fantastic; imagine sneaking around as an animal, it could be positively _enlightening_.

"May I?" Tom interjected finally, disrupting my train of thought, holding his hand out for the card. I raised an eyebrow, watching him carefully before reluctantly handing the card over.

"Sure, just as long as you give it back" I joked, he simply stared at me and swiftly read the information on the card I'd handed him. I watched him for a minute or so, discretely finishing my chocolate frog and he eventually passed the card back without any further conversation being struck up. There was something bizarre about Tom Riddle, it was almost was if he wasn't sure how to be a child and that was one thing I never learnt from my parents.

I had been expected to be a proper young lady with the correct etiquette and to keep my opinions to myself. After all, according to Dad, girls were to be seen and not heard. That's why my mum had been entered into a marriage contract and her mother before her and so on and so forth. But despite the hard work that had been put into finding my own _perfect_ match, I'd managed to escape from that world and render any marriage contract my Dad had being trying to arrange for my 16th birthday void due to my magic and swift disownment. In my honest opinion it had been a stupid idea anyway, besides I was perfectly capable of making my own choices and lets not mention the fact that every boy whose family seemed in the least bit interested in me seemed to either disappear or come down with an either incurable, contagious or fatal disease.

I smirked at that thought, Professor Dumbledore had told me that at Hogwarts I would learn to control my magic and fully integrate myself in the wizarding world. He had convinced my parents to allow me to attend Hogwarts but hadn't said so much as one word against my father when he had backhanded me in fury and disowned me right in front of him. But when I'd used magic to protect myself, he simply offered me a friendly warning about using magic on or in the presence of Muggles and then left the house with a crack. Being the only Professor I had met so far, I had mixed feelings, on one hand he had offered me a scape goat and a whole new world but in the other was the fact that he'd shown me that he was completely unaffected and unresponsive to the abuse that my father had dealt out to me.

I could only hope that the other professors were more accustomed to the experiences I'd was going and had gone through and that was only if they were going to interfere, I'd rather they didn't. Otherwise I'm not sure I would be sticking around very long.

Anyway, back to Tom, who had settled back into reading his book. He was unusually quiet for an eleven year old and was also highly unreadable. Tom didn't seem nervous or excited or even enthusiastic about his first year at Hogwarts. I assumed this was because he was a Pureblood. After reading up on the magical world I'd discovered there was a heavy prejudice towards those with Muggle parents like myself and that it was predominately Pureblood's - those with all Magical heritage - who formed these. Perhaps Tom was unsure of my heritage so was waiting for some sort of indication, which I wasn't going to give him. I could be just as good as them, it made no difference, if you were magic you were magic and I would be just as good as all of them. Maybe Tom had been taught by his parents and felt that he wouldn't learn anything new. He struck me as the studious type but not overwhelmingly so.

I would have to be extremely careful over the following hours as I started to meet the fellow classmates. I was fairly reserved person but who knows how this world worked. I'd even read somewhere that some witches and wizards could read minds. Also in the book that Tom was reading - one a had purchase myself - a potion was mentioned, it mentioned a serum that made people tell the truth. I wouldn't say I was scared but I was vaguely anxious, not that I showed it. Tom finished his book and placed it on the seat next to him as I continued to read my book.

"Do you play chess?" he asked, I looked up at him and blinked. Clearly he was bored but luckily I did have my own set of pieces that I'd purchased in Diagon Alley.

"Yes, I do" I answered.

"Play a game with me?" he said, it was hardly a question but I agreed anyway excited to use my new chess pieces. He pulled out a rather well used chess board and a set of black chess pieces. I dug out my own pieces and started setting them up on Tom's board.

"Be warned I'm good.." I told him, he scoffed but readjusted his game face.

"Begin" he said indicating to the board, I rolled my eyes and looked over the board.

"Pawn to D4" I commanded, the pawn slid forward across the board in a rather ominous silence. Tom clicked his long fingers before directing his own piece to its own space. As the game went on I realised this was the most challenging game I'd ever played, I observed a move where Tom's bishop took my castle before I sat forward carefully and silently.

It had been my Grandfather who taught me to play but he'd passed away near six months ago now and I hadn't found anyone nearly as good to play with since. Tom may not know this yet but he'd just become my new chess partner. I observed his as the bishop dragged my castle from the board and my mind quickly played out any possible moves and their consequences. Someone would have to lose eventually and I had a feeling Tom didn't like losing but nor did I so this would be an uphill battle right to the very end.

"Check" he said, bringing me out of my daze. _What_?

"Impossible" I muttered, hastily I moved my king out of danger but as soon as I did, sitting back to calculate how to fix the issue, I realised he tricked me into doing that. He tricked me in order to take my King; I watched as his piece dragged mine off the board and then looked up at Tom with a scowl.

"I win" he said plainly.

"You tricked me" I retorted, "You tricked me so you could win, that requires no skill you cheat!" I accused him, pointing an accusing finger at him and frowning.

"I didn't trick you, you panicked and made the move not me" Tom reminded me with something that vaguely represented a smirk on his face.

We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes, please leave all your possessions on the train, they will be taken to the school separately.

I looked away from Tom, unamused by the stealth he'd just shown to beat me, and glanced out the window, wow. It was already pitch black outside and the rain was still pummelling to side of the train like it had been in London. I scooped up my pieces chucking them into my bag and pulling out my robes and tie. It appeared Tom had the same idea because he was now pulling his robes over his uniform. I rolled my eyes as I did up the tie perfectly for someone who had never worn a tie before. Quickly I followed suit, pulling my robes over my uniform neatly, the material hanging down next to my ankles as I fastened the front by its one single button.

In the final few moments before the train came to a stop I did a couple of things. First of all I brushed the creases out of my robes, then I made sure to pocket my wand and a small amount of change summing up to the value of 4 galleons, 10 sickles and a couple of knuts, just in case someone did decide to steal from my abandoned bag. I took a step towards the door to leave but Tom spoke, "Miss Simmons?"

"Yes" I said, turning very slightly to meet his eyes.

"I do believe it's somewhat customary to say goodbye if you were going to leave" he said, he so just took what I'd said hours before and twisted it to suit him. How _creative_ of him. I held his glare for a few seconds.

"Goodbye Mr Riddle" I retorted coldly before I turned on my heel and quickly left the compartment leaving Tom all alone. I hoped to god I wouldn't be in the same house as him, he was so arrogant and clearly he expected everything to go his way and everyone to just move out of the way for him. I shook my head, jumping onto the Platform and looking around as students flooded out into Hogsmeade Station, laughing and shouting.

"First Years!" someone called, "first years over here!" I followed the sound of the voice, eventually leading me to a growing group of first years. The lady, who was stood holding a large lantern, beamed down at us in an almost condescending way like she was addressing young children or at least that's what I thought. I took a step back, hoping that she wouldn't call on anyone in particular but as I moved I stepped right into someone. Whirling around I came face to face with a girl who seemed vaguely European with long, dark, auburn hair and wide brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to…" I began but her smile made me stop.

"It's fine, I didn't see you on the train, perhaps you'd like to come with us?" she asked, indicating to the two girls behind her, "My names Sarah" she added as I nodded to her invitation with a small smile.

"Persephone" I replied quickly. The two other girls I ended up stood with both seemed comfortable enough in my presence. The first of the two Caroline Goyle was the shortest of our little group with mousey brown hair which dropped to her shoulders yet was pushed back off her face with a dark ribbon. It appeared that she had been overfed somewhat but not to the extent that people would stop and think '_she's fat'_. The second girl Jessica Parkinson seemed to be tactfully keeping up a face that made her look a little like a pug, she too had dark hair which was back in a simple ponytail dropping down to her lower back. After a few moments of what felt like silent judgement, she let the pug façade drop and I managed to get a glimpse of her happy face. Jessica actually had light blue eyes and even though they were distrusting they had a sparkle, which would no doubt catch the attention of the boys later on.

"We're going to get wet" Jessica grumbled, looking out from under the platform shelter, where the rain was coming down in buckets.

"Everybody here?" the lady at the front asked, not waiting for an answer she spoke again, "Good, let's be on our way then" she swiftly stepped out into the rain and before anyone could do otherwise the first years hurried after her. From the back, I could only see her lantern glowing above the heads of the other students but it seemed to get harder and harder to see as the rain persisted. It soaked us through, so that our clothes clung unappealingly to us and got heavier and heavier as we continued to walk down the forest path.

"It would be an interesting welcoming feast if we all turned up soaking wet" I scowled.

"Hopefully someone will do a drying spell when we get there, I could pour lakes from my shoes right now" Sarah complained next to me. As if on cue a huge lake spread out in front of us and I turned to grin at Sarah.

"You couldn't have waited to empty your shoes?" I teased.

"Apparently not…" she answered, as the lady with the lantern shouted that we were to separate into fours and climb into a boat each. The three girls and I claimed the first boat in anticipation. The faster we all got in the boats, the closer we would all be to getting inside the castle and I for one didn't want to spend more time than necessary in the rain. Once everyone had climbed aboard a boat, they magically propelled themselves across the lake and as we got closer and closer to our destination I couldn't help but wonder where I would be sleeping tonight. I'd read all about the Houses of Hogwarts: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but I still couldn't decide where I would be sorted. I had figured that I possessed qualities that all four houses would value but perhaps I leaned towards being in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Maybe I wouldn't get sorted into any house at all? Maybe they'd send me home.

I was shaken from my thoughts as the boat hit the side of the lake and I looked up to see Hogwarts Castle there, towering above us in all its magnificence. It was beautiful. I was first to leave the boat but one by one I offered help to the three other girls, who were all grateful as we watched one ginger headed boy step on the side of his boat and fall backwards into the lake. Not that he could get much wetter than we all already were. The lady led us quickly up through the grounds and towards the castle. Underfoot the ground squelched unpleasantly as we hurried though the grounds, some people complained about the weather, others fell silent in anticipation but there was only one person who looked relatively calm.

Tom Riddle was stood just to the left of a set of brown haired twins as we finally stopped at the doors of the castle and he was looking very serene, almost like he was bored. I frowned but my mind quickly turned back to the doors, which were slowly opening. As they opened my eyes narrowed at the figure in the doorway. As much as I would like to forgive the old man, I couldn't help but feel an underlying hatred somewhere beneath everything else and just seeing him with that innocent twinkle in his eye made me wonder whether behind the friendly old man act was a much more manipulative one. Professor Dumbledore smiled briefly down upon the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

**AN: ****What I really want to do here is to skip ahead to like the fifth year or something so that I can get down to the nitty gritty plotline? PLEASE review and give your opinion.**

**Catch ya'**

**Ami x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:  
Cookies-And-Ink - **_**As always I look forward to your reviews. When is anything plain sailing for me, there is always something ;) I'm glad you appreciate my thinking on the platform number. In terms of the nitty gritty... This will the final chapter before I time skip... Kind of... You'll see next chapter :) Love x**_****

Anon/RiddleLover - _**Being fairly knowledgeable in the Harry Potter Universe, I am perfectly aware that Harry departs from platform 9 and ¾ . I hate facts being wrong, people should ALWAYS get their facts right.**_

However, in perspective, Platform 9 and 10 did not exist in 1938, there were only 8. Bizarrely enough the platforms at Kings Cross grew in number after World War Two, from 1 to 8 to 1 to 11, yet - weirdly - skipping the number nine until they were renumbered in 1970 up to ten. Currently there are 12 platforms at Kings Cross 0 to 11.

So to stay true to the facts of the Muggle world and how the Wizarding world adapts around it I changed the platform to 3 and ¼ because no Harry Potter fan would make such a stupid mistake.

Thanks for reading and allowing me to convey my reasoning behind them not departing from platform 9 and 3/4 :)****

Thanks for reading everyone who did - I saw y'all on traffic stats :D I'd just like to mention I am a Beta so if you're looking take a look at my Beta Profile.

****

**Chapter 2 - Snakes Don't Bite (Too Much)  
**  
The Old Professor finally let us inside and a warming feeling passed over me as we crossed under Dumbledore's outstretched wand. I suddenly didn't have that ghastly feeling of being absolutely drenched from head to foot and my blonde hair, which was much shorter than that of the other girls, was no longer plastered to the top of my head. It did however stick out in several directions now and as I ran a hand through it I caught a reflection of myself in a mirror on the wall. How elegant. I rolled my eyes as Professor Dumbledore stopped the group in front of some large wooden doors.

"In a few moments each and every one of you will be sorted into a house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Once you are sorted into a house, that is where you will remain for the next seven years and you will attend classes, share common rooms and eat with your fellow house mates" he told us, I had a feeling Dumbledore didn't appreciate friendships between houses and it seemed as if he was adding fuel to the house competition fire. Of course I was assuming that there was already house rivalry already, I can't imagine there not being.

I stopped concentrating a little even though I had tried to listen because, suddenly, I was aware of a presence behind me. Slowly I turned around, slapping my hand across my mouth to prevent a yelp of surprise escaping my mouth as I saw that directly behind me was a large rather ominous ghost whom was covered in shiny silver bloodstains. They scared the living daylights out of me but I tried not to let my nervousness show any more than I had. Another ghost floated through the wall behind us, the second ghost was at least not covered in bloodstains and wearing chains.

"Oh see here Baron, I daresay you've frightened the poor girl" the second ghost chuckled.

"I'm not scared" I denied, "You startled me" I hissed back at them.

"See Nick" the blood-stained ghost croaked, "She is fine, come let us join the feast" he floated away followed by the ghost who was named Nick. No one had heard my exchange but in the mean time I had missed everything the Professor had said.

"...Alas they are now ready for us, follow me" he commanded, gracefully turning with a swish of his cloak and pushing open the doors. The group moved forward forming two lines between the two middle tables. I paired up with Sarah but I noticed she was staring up at the ceiling. I followed her gaze, noticing that the ceiling seemed to open out to the sky above. I'd read in a book called Hogwarts: A History that the ceiling of the great hall was bewitched to mirror the outside sky but now I could see it for real it was far better than I imagined, much more interesting.

The four house table's occupants had their eyes glued to us like they were vaguely interested. I fixed my eyes forward to the front, flickering across the Professors table and taking in the appearances of my new Professors. The first Professor who caught my eye was the man sat at the centre of the Professors table, I assumed him to be Headmaster Dippet, he was much older than Professor Dumbledore with a curly white hair and a matching beard. Although he had a rather thin face it was clear that under his navy blue robes he was probably a large man and the crinkles to the side of his eyes suggested that he was probably a very jolly man too. Automatically I moved on taking in the appearances of my other Professors but then I noticed a very worn looking hat sat on a stool at the front of the hall and it seemed to move. Curiously I peered forward as the seam of the hat burst open.

_'You may not think I'm handsome,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

Many years ago four people came  
Built every door and wall,  
They made me too the Sorting Hat  
The best creation of them all.

I'll take a rummage round up there  
Yet you shouldn't be afraid of me  
It's painless (mostly) and you'll find out  
My decision on where you'll be

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get all unnerved  
All your worries will soon be gone  
Because I will keep them curbed.'*  
  
As startled as I was, I frowned. I wasn't exactly very impressed that the Sorting Hat was going to read my mind; in fact I was almost tempted to say it was nonsense. How could an inanimate object seemingly have a mind of its own? Beginning to think that this was all a well organised ploy, I inconspicuously judged my chances on escaping but my thoughts were interrupted by a name being called out.

"Clara Antigone" Professor Dumbledore called out. Living on the south west coast and with the family I had meant that I was lucky enough to have acquired the skill of being fluent in French and also knowing a lot about France too. I knew that the girl's last name denoted that she probably of French origin. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she approached the stool and sat down gracefully.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat screamed making half the group around me jump. She smiled and gratefully joined her respective table.

"Alphard Black" one of the brown haired twins that had been stood with Tom Riddle outside stepped forward, trying to seem like he wasn't anxious. The old man placed the sorting hat on his head and we waited. As Alphard Black remained seated I tried to remember back to reading _'Hogwarts: A History'_ so I could figure out what the general consensus was for what was commonly known as a hat stall. Apparently someone who had the sorting hat on for a long time had strong traits from two or more houses making them harder to place in a house. At this point a student's opinion is often taken into account.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted, drawing my attention back to the sorting where Alphard was scurrying away to the Slytherin table. His brother Cygnus was called up next, the hat barely touched his head before announcing to the hall that he was a Slytherin too. A short boy named Percy Brown became the first Ravenclaw and a nervous looking curly haired girl called Augusta Denning was the first person to be sorted into Gryffindor. Throughout the sorting a few people stuck out: Caroline, another hatstall, became a Slytherin, as did a white blonde boy named Abraxas. A boy with the amusing last name Longbottom was sorted very quickly into Gryffindor whereas Jessica Parkinson joined Caroline in Slytherin. A bespectacled boy called William Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, which he very arrogantly joined after handing the hat back to Dumbledore.

"Tom Riddle" Professor Dumbledore called, I tried to look disinterested but I was somewhat drawn to knowing where Riddle would be placed after our bizarre train journey together. The dark haired boy swiftly detached himself from the remaining first years and sat on the stool. His face was unreadable but after 10 seconds he was sorted straight into Slytherin. The Slytherin table started to applause and I inwardly scoffed as he strode down to take a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Persephone Simmons" Dumbledore called, I reluctantly approached the stool and sat down crossing my right leg over the other. Suddenly the hall was blocked from sight and all my hearing went fuzzy.

"Ah I see we may have a problem, or rather you have..." a voice said.

"How so?" I retorted keeping my face unchanged.

"Well you are a perfect candidate for Slytherin..." the hat mused, "but it's just you may..."

"Well if I'm such a perfect candidate then why don't you just be done with it" I interrupted.

"As you wish, maybe one day you will heed advice given to you... SLYTHERIN" it shouted, I rolled my eyes and stood up to make my way to the Slytherin table. I sat next to Caroline who smiled at me as we watched the final few people get sorted. There were only four people left now, the first of which was a red headed boy named Kevin Weasley, who tripped over his own two feet and almost straight into Dumbledore. He almost turned the same colour as his hair and across from me Jess snorted as he was sorted into Gryffindor. She muttered something across the table about Weasley's to me but because I didn't detect a very amicable tone from her remark I simply nodded and smirked.

It suddenly struck me, right there, that this was the house that I'd read so much about. This was the house with the bad reputation, this was the house with the prejudice against people such as myself. This was the house that I would have to lie to to get through the next seven years unscathed. But that was okay because I was a good liar and with my apt personality which made me somewhat hostile I slipped right into the foundations of Slytherin House. Anyway I'm pretty sure, as a muggleborn, there wasn't anything that made me distinguishable as one. My train of thought was interrupted by the final name being called up to be sorted.

"Last but not least, Sarah Zabini" Professor Dumbledore called out, Sarah was certainly not unnerved by being last to be sorted. Unless of course she was very good at hiding it as she strode up to the stool to be sorted. After the longest Hatstall of the night I was happy to welcome her with the rest of Slytherin table in a shower of applause. The noise died down as Headmaster Dippet rose to his feet, his arms spread wide like a child waiting for a hug.

"Let the feast commence" his voice boomed across the hall bouncing off the walls as an feast large enough each child could have seven courses spread instantly across the table. I covered my face with a look of indifference despite the fact that magic still astounded me even though I'd been aware of it most of my life. I helped myself to lamb chops and mash potatoes but being disturbed by Abraxas Malfoy's startled yelp across the table. I smirked as I saw the blood-stained ghost sat or rather floating next to him. Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes. The ghost spotted me opposite him and looked across the hall smugly.

"Ah I knew you would make this house, Sir Nicolas had himself convinced you'd be in Gryffindor... I can smell a true Slytherin" he said.

"Imagine, not being in Slytherin" I scoffed, praying that the blood-stained ghost had saved me any awkward conversations about my heritage. Although, I was quite sure that conversation would arise at some point.

"Quite" the ghost responded, "I am Baron Boudiore, the ghost of Slytherin House" he told those who were listening, "Congratulations on being sorted into the finest house at Hogwarts" he said in a very dull voice before floating down the table to greet other students.

"I wonder why he's covered in blood?" Jessica observed watching him float off before taking another bite of her food.

"I certainly won't be asking" Sarah interjected pushing a piece of broccoli around her plate nonchalantly.

"It seems like a rather personal question, besides there's probably other ways to find out" I said, skewering a carrot with some mash and popped it into my mouth. Caroline, who'd been vaguely listening to our conversation, helped herself to a pudding before piping up.

"My brother says the his friend told him that the Bloody Baron killed his lover before killing himself"

I almost choked on the food I was eating as she spoke, that's gruesome. Love was beyond me, I thought people had more self-preservation than to get trapped in a downward spiral that eventually led to death like that. I scrunched my face up momentarily in disgust.

"He committed murder then suicide?" I said after I'd swallowed my mouthful of food, "Pleasant" I added distastefully pushing away the last few bites of my meal and opting to finish off with an apple whilst waiting for the feast to finish.

After about ten more minutes the feast disappeared and Headmaster Dippet rose from his seat once more.

"Welcome back students and welcome to those who are joining us for the first time. Just a final few notices before you all retire to your common rooms for the night, firstly, Quidditch Try-outs will be posted on common room boards for those in second year and above who wish to try out, secondly, the forbidden forest is out of bounds for everyone as is the Village of Hogsmeade to those who are not in third year and above or are without a signed permission form. Finally, inappropriate spell casting in the corridors is punishable by a point deduction and/or a detention" Professor Dippet informed the hall, "Right that will be all, prefects please lead your first years to their respective common rooms, Goodnight" he called. The Great Hall immediately broke into excitable chatter of students discussing their recent summers and the upcoming school year whilst leaving for their common rooms. As first years we all banded up awaiting the arrival of our house Prefects, who would be showing us to our dorms. Of course, they appeared almost instantly, Malcolm Flint and Myra Malfoy were our fifth year prefects. Malcolm was a stocky build with wavy black hair and an almost dashing white smile. Myra had Malfoy blonde hair - apparently it ran in the family - and bright blue eyes which hinted she was a mysterious and devious person.

"Good evening first years, congratulations on making it into Slytherin" Flint said but before he could go on a rather large man came hurrying towards us.

"Professor Slughorn, what can we help you with?" Myra asked, "Professor Slughorn is the Head of Slytherin house and is potions master here at Hogwarts" she added addressing the group of first years.

"Ah yes Miss Malfoy, welcome welcome" he beamed down on us, "Miss Simmons, if I could perhaps borrow a moment of your time, we have some urgent matters to deal with" the professor eyed me as my head turned to him.

"Of course Professor" I replied, bowing my head just out of respect, stepping out of the line of first years trying to avoid the suspicious looks of my new housemates without equally trying to seem as guilty as I was. He quickly led me away from the group and I found myself sat in his office. Whilst he shuffled around I vaguely found an interest in what seemed to look like an hourglass except for the fact that the sand seemed to spiral upwards instead of simply falling downwards.

"Right Miss Simmons just couple of matters shouldn't take long really" he said still half smiling, "Firstly the matter of your disinheritance..." he began, my eyes narrowed slightly, how on earth did they already know?

"Professor, that's not really common knowledge..." I informed him.

"Right-o, let me explain the school has records that change accordingly as student information changes, therefore the appropriate Hogwarts staff, in this case the deputy headmaster and myself, will make arrangements in order to protect the welfare of students in your position" he explained, pulling a file from his cupboard with my name on it.

"Of course, I understand Professor" I answered, allowing him to carry on.

"In light of this development, you are now eligible for Ministry of Magic funding and also the school will also provide you with a fund for your school equipment, books and whatnot" he began as he started jotting things down in the file he'd pulled from the cupboard, "Also we have already found some appropriate accommodation for the summer and for the other holidays if you wish to go there during the Christmas and Easter holidays too" the Professor spoke quickly pulling the collar of his shirt which clung to his neck unhealthily.

"I doubt that sir but I really appreciate the sentiment" I responded with what I counted to be a smile before quickly moving on, "Surely I'm too old now to be adopted" I spoke, already knowing that I was.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Simmons..." he began.

"Persephone, call me Persephone please" I interrupted calmly.

"Persephone, I'm not going to lie, adoption happens so rarely anyway, the chances of it happening are remote" he said sadly, I nodded understandingly, "Now one more thing before you leave, about your placement in Slytherin House..." I frowned.

"Sir?" I pressed.

"Your heritage Persephone puts you in a vulnerable position" he began, I rolled my eyes.

"The hat said that" I smiled, "I will certainly not be telling my housemates of my true heritage and it is not my wish for you to make it known" I tried not to make it sound like a warning.

"I hate to say this but I do agree, currently only Professor's Dippet, Dumbeldore and I know of your predicament and it shall stay that way at your wishes" he spoke, closing the folder and sitting back in his chair.

"I appreciate it sir" I responded.

"I hope that these issues are not raised as I am sure that you will do well Persephone"

"My father raised me to work hard and be the best I could, one doesn't change their attitude so suddenly" I said, Professor Slughorn raised an eyebrow looking vaguely shocked but quickly recovered with a smile.

"What fine logic" he beamed down on me before he looked at his watch his eyes widening, "Goodness me, is that the time, I think we should get you to the common room" Professor Slughorn said. I allowed the Professor to lead me to the common room and occasionally I would supply a short appropriate answer to any question he asked me but apart from that I was lost amongst my own thoughts.

Maybe, just maybe I could work this little predicament to my advantage.

It had been such a long time since I was able to change the way that I expressed myself. Here there were no restraints and a different kind of prejudice than I was used to experiencing, one that could avoided, one that could be twisted so I never had to face it. Suddenly Hogwarts didn't feel the same, instead of feeling like a joke, it felt real. It felt new. It offered me something so much better than I ever had previous to this. The Slytherin Professor and I came to a halt at a brick wall.

"The current password is Alchemy" he told me, as soon as the word left his mouth the wall we had stopped by started to fold in on itself – much like it had in Diagon Alley – revealing the entrance to the Common Room. As we stepped inside, I just managed to catch myself before my mouth opened in amazement.

The Slytherin Common Room was a luxury beyond I was used to. Despite its location in the dungeons of Hogwarts castle, the common room was not as cold as the outside corridor; in fact the temperature was quite pleasant. I imagined, of course, that this was aided by the by the torches and fireplace. The room contained several soft-looking yet elegant arm chairs for students to sit in, some were situated on their own whilst the others were in clusters of two's or three's. There were also a few dark mahogany tables which looked like they'd fit about four people round plus whatever they were working on. The back wall had four matching bookshelves that were filled with a collection of mainly books but pots of ink and quills too. I was impressed, very impressed.

I bid goodnight to Professor Slughorn and made my way to the back of the common room which split onto two corridors that stretch back a long way. On the wall of the right hand corridor a sign that read _Girls Dormitories_ so naturally I followed that corridor until I reached a room that said _Persephone Simmons & Sarah Zabini_ on the door in silver. I found Sarah inside still awake, awaiting my return. No doubt she was curious as to why Professor Slughorn had requested my presence. On my entrance to our Dorm, she didn't even look up from the Charms book nestled between her legs but she did, however, pass comment.

"Do you mind being called Persy or do you prefer Persephone?" she asked, I stopped in deliberation for a moment. I'd never really had a nickname so to speak.

"Persy is fine" I responded, kneeling at the foot of my bed where my trunk was stored to search for some pyjamas, which I had stupidly packed near the bottom of it. I searched in silence for a moment, finding them exactly where I expected, before I dropped them on the bed. I turned to look round at the room. There were two desks opposite the beds with sufficient space to store books above, which I was glad about, since I had a lot of books. The two beds had green velvet curtains around them which matched the blanket and sheets of the bed as well as the cushions. It was then that I decided that green was a pretty good colour if not the best one. Overall the room was cosy but there wasn't much to see through the seating window between the two beds.

"Persy?" Sarah interrupted my thought process, I made a noise that told her I was listening, "Is everything okay?" she asked, my head snapped to her. I hadn't expected had, I was usually so aware of what people were like, what they were thinking but Sarah Zabini was something else.

"Yes, why?" I eyed her suspiciously for a moment before turning away once again.

"Because, if we are going to share a room for seven years, I'd like to think that you can tell me if you're okay and that you and I can trust each other" she retorted. Sarah Zabini really has a point, although the trust I have for people has to be earned, I knew that something inside of me was telling me that Sarah was fairly trustworthy despite her placement in this house.

"My parents died two weeks ago – they were the only family I have left. Professor Slughorn was making sure that I was aware of the arrangements I had for the summer" I told her, "I do agree, if we are going to share a room, trust is an essential"

"Oh I 'm sorry about your parents Persy" she said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Don't be, they weren't the greatest parents – believe me" I said, "Is that a charms book?"

Over the next hour, I learnt a lot about Sarah Zabini. She was one of three full sisters, the youngest one, yet she had a younger half-brother as her mother remarried. Her family were mainly Slytherins yet the odd few have been in all three of the other houses, favouring Gryffindor. That shocked me a little since I got the impression that Gryffindors and Slytherins were great enemies. She was half-Italian, although, I had guessed as such due to her looks and she was fluent in both English and Italian. I took this opportunity to tell her a little bit more about my fake pureblood family, that they were Canadian and that's why I was fluent in French.

I was surprised at how at ease I was lying about my heritage but it was a must right now.

After Sarah had fallen asleep, I lay awake for a long while, slowly piecing together the thoughts in my head. I could do this, get through Hogwarts that was and move quickly into the world of Wizarding work. I had no doubt about that. The only problem would be someone getting in my way; I don't think that would happen, that I was sure about.

Or so I thought.

_***Changed slightly from the original Sorting Song**_

**After talking to a few people, I decided that I would time-skip to the fifth year, however, not before I did a chapter with a collocation of memories from now until just before fifth year. Chapter Three will be the mentioned collocation.**

**Catch ya'**

**Ami x**


End file.
